


Starflight’s Lesson

by DaggerlightTheNightwing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Book - Freeform, Brain Drain - Freeform, Corruption, Farting, IQ Loss, Magic, Piss, Scat, Snot, Weight Gain, dragon - Freeform, retardation, scat eating, scrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerlightTheNightwing/pseuds/DaggerlightTheNightwing
Summary: Starflight comes across a strange book, and Filthy things occur, obviosly.By the way, I am still working on Dagex chronicles, do not worry. Oh and this story, as well as the other two and the next story I have had finished for a few weeks, and that’s why I have posting them so quickly. Expect the ones after the next (which is about Glory), to not be realesed for a while, as I am very lazy when it comes to writing things at home (Becuase I can’t write fetish stuff in class of course.)





	Starflight’s Lesson

(Note, in this story Starflight has had his vision fixed)

 

It wasn't long before reports Tsunami's disappearance reached jade academy. It was still the summer break, when only the grown up dragons lived in the mountain.

Sunny, the adorable and caring Sandwing who loved to be around and take care of the students; Winter, a sort of mean Icewing, but wasn't too terrible; Peril, the flame-scaled skywing, and lastly Starflight, the Nice and nerdy Nightwing who loved books and scrolls and all that good nerdy stuff. He was basically one of (if not _the)_ smartest of them all in the academy. It was a great place to be…until the disappearances.

 

First Clay, then Tsunami went missing, and nobody knew where either of them went. Sunny had been worried sick ever since: Having your friends disappear one by one will do that to a dragon. It was kind of depressing, but students would come back to the academy in just a month, and with less dragons, the academy needed more work.

 

Starflight was in the academy library like he almost always was (he _is_ the librarian after all). He was tidying up the scrolls, putting them in alphabetical order and making sure none were damaged. As he was tidying up, he saw a strange book on the ground; a red, blank cover on it and a small amount of pages. He picked it up, not recognizing it.

 

“This doesn't seem to be from the academy. Where in Pyrrhia did it come from?” Starflight asked to no one in particular. He opened it up, and was extremely confused when he saw only blank pages. The book hadn't even been written in yet. Starflight was going to put it away and find out where exactly it came from, when a strange green light started to come from the book.

 

“Wh-What in three moons?”

He closed the book, and it stopped glowing. Starflight sighed. It must have been enchanted by someone.

“But Turtle is off with Moon...and besides, I'm pretty sure Qibli _broke_ animus magic...I gotta figure out what this is.”

And in one of the only stupid decisions he had made in his life, Starflight opened the book again.

 

It started glowing immediately, and Starflight couldn't take his eyes off of it: it was so...hypnotizing. He never looked away from the book, the light glowing brighter as he stared at it. He thought for a second that the light was going to blind him, which he didn't want...he had to go through that before. He didn't look away though, instead slumping a bit and giving a dumb smile as his eyes turned green. He didn't notice, but the book was forming a picture of him in his hypnotized state, then followed it up with a picture of a beam of light going into his head...which immediately happened after it was drawn. A bright green beam went right into Starflight's head, and slowly started to turn pink as it began to drain the Nightwing of his massive intelligence.

 

Starflight drooled as the draining happened, not even being able to comprehend anything bad happening due to the hypnosis. The book flipped a page, drawing Starflight's big, smart brain, then drew it again multiple times, each one looking more drained and rotted than the last, mimicking Starflight’s actual brain. Starflight's drool poured onto the pages, though they never damped, like the pages were completely waterproofed. He giggled dumbly as he felt a tingling in his head, the last of his intelligence leaving him. The beam sticking in his head slowly went from pink to different colors, though it eventually settled on its regular lime green. Starflight just stood there, drooling and wagging his tail like an absolute idiot. His ears perked up however when a voice started to speak to him inside his head.

 _“What a huge brain you have, Dragon~. Sorry to take it from you.”_ It said, but Starflight didn't really understand much of what it was saying.

 _“I_ can _replace that knowledge of yours with something...more fitting...for a retarded Dragon like you, if you would like. Though, I guess you're infinitely too stupid to say no, so I'm gonna do it anyway.”_

Starflight just drooled as the voice spoke to him, and he made a dumb grunt as he felt something fill his head. He couldn't tell, but a new brain; an empty one had been put in him, ready to be programmed with commands.

 

 _“Alright, good luck with your new life, bud. I'm gonna let the book do the rest of the work.”_ The voice said, before leaving Starflight's head entirely. He kept staring at the book the entire time, and glowed a gross green. Then the reprogramming started.

Starflight could feel his belly bloat a bit, but he was too stupid to even care. He just drooled and stared.

 

_You are an absolute slob of a dragon, Starflight. You have zero dignity; zero standards, and zero limits to how much of a filthy, disgusting pig you are. All you will ever think about is how much you love to be nasty; how you love to shower yourself with piss, living in and inhaling your own gas, and feasting on anything that comes of you. You only live to get fatter and grosser, and maybe even spread your love of slob. Everything that you eat will fill you a bit with more filth for you to produce. You have no control over yourself; incontinent, gassy, no intelligence other than your disgusting love of the new you._

Starflight gave a dumb smile.

_Now relish in your stench! Forever enjoy your new filthy life!_

 

The beam went away, and the book closed, though the reprogramming stuck with Starflight. The book had given him only a tiny bit of actual intelligence, so he could walk and...kind of talk. He was still an absolute retard, though.

 

Starflight ripped a large, visible fart as he started chowing down on everything in sight: books, scrolls, rocks, you name it, he ate it up. Surprisingly, he felt full after eating so much. He had only eaten about a fifth of the stuff in the library, and his stomach was touching the ground, bloated like a few dozen watermelons.

Starflight laughed and belched hard at the same time, more visible gas coming out. He heard his belly gurgle and groan with the very heavy contents inside, and the Nightwing didn't even have to grunt for a huge 6 foot log to come out of his ass with a massive fart. As he dumped his load of poop, he continued to devour the library's contents, until he had finally eaten everything. His stomach was blimped with both gas and shit, making the Nightwing practically immobile. He belched as loudly as he could a half a dozen times, as well as ripping more massive, long farts that gave the whole room a growing green haze of pure Dragon gas. Starflight inhaled deeply before belching again and grunting to pass a huge turd that lasted for a whole minute.

The library had shit all over the ground from Starflight walking everywhere to eat, but now a growing pile of Nightwing dung sat behind Starflight, emitting a brain numbing stench (Not that it would effect Starflight). He was constantly pissing as well, a massive puddle under him that was nearly covering the entire floor.

He saw a beam of light shoot the doors to the library, and they turned into a wall.

In fact, another beam of light hit the walls and made them soundproof and stench proof.

Nobody would ever disturb the slobby Nightwing now.

 

Starflight sat on the huge dung pile. He picked his nose with his tail, and stuck a talon deep into both his ears, drooling and giggling. After picking both nostrils and ears deep, he pulled out his tail and talons, delighted to see how messy they were.

His tail was heavily coated a deep green with layers of snot and boogers. It looked like there were several layers of the stuff.

His talons, on the other claw, were coated with a massive amount of runny earwax, dripping down Starflight's forelegs. He looked at his mountain of poop, and excitedly stuffed his cleaner talons into the shit, getting them nice and messy. He pulled them out, happy to see just how much shit was on the browned talons. He giggled again and put the tail and talons in his mouth, sucking and licking them for minutes on end. He savoured the mix of his shit, snot, and wax, orgasming into a turd and puking around the stuff in his mouth.

 

After getting his tail and talons mostly clean, he ripped a bomb of a fart, followed by a wave of liquid shit that splattered on the walls. A big can caught Starflight's attention, and waddled over to it. It was full of all kinds of delicious looking garbage; Rotten food from the cafeteria, ripped scrolls, and a lovely stench of rot and maggots. Starflight licked his lips and picked the trash can up, putting it to his wide open mouth and pouring the contents. Only around 80% of the trash went into his mouth, with the rest either sticking to his sweaty, stinking body, or falling into the shit below him. He gave a mighty belch and put the can down before sitting on it and flooding it with more liquidy poop. Once it overflowed, his cock grew hard and he turned around, stuffing his dick into the can of diarrhea, humping it. The poo splashed and lots even went up Starflight's urethra, which made the Dragon moan loudly as his bladder filled with diarrhea. When the can was half empty, he got his mouth down to the can and drank the entirety of the watery shit. Starflight grinned and got on his back, pointing his dick in his mouth. He was still thirsty, and opened wide as he started to piss both urine and diarrhea into his mouth. This went on for a while, but he stopped eventually. Starflight stuck a whole claw down his throat, and a huge belch followed by a massive amount of vomit came out of him like a fountain. He wagged his tail hard into the shit below him, and made his way to his massive pile of poop. He stuck his head inside, then most of him. It was so big and wide that he could fit his entire body in. He could probably live in it if he wanted to.

 

But Starflight just puked and pissed and farted, the grossness absorbing into the poop and leaking out as well. Once he finished vomiting, Starflight went to town eating his vile dragon feces, stuffing his mouth and bloating his cheeks with steaming shit as he farted and orgasmed in the shitpile. He ate a hole into it to see, but continued to devour, fattening immensely and refilling his body with bigger dumps. He stuffed his ears and endlessly snorted up shit into his nose. His farts became shorter and wet, which signaled the new, massive boulders of dung the dragon was about to push out. He moaned through his shit filled mouth and came a river of cum out his cock, even more huge, ass gaping dung boulders rapidly made their way out of Starflight. He just kept eating and pooping, the entire room was filled with nearly a foot of rotten, steaming Nightwing poop, a brown and green haze in the air that only Starflight would ever be able to see through, though not very well even for him. The retarded Nightwing moaned as he ripped a minute long fart bomb, followed by a dozen huge logs of shit. His mouth was leaking a waterfall of drool and bile, his entire body coated brown and giving off a stink that could possibly kill a dragon.

 

Starflight loved life. He loved puking shit onto the walls. He loved inhaling his never ending, mind destroying gassy fumes and ripping the biggest farts ever. He loved filling the room with his piss and shit, then devouring everything just to release it all again.

Even though he would never be found, due to the sound and stench proof walls (and lack of a door), he didn't care. He was too stupid to care. It was a shame that he would never spread his filthy love, but it didn't matter now.

 

The entire time, the book had opened and drew Starflight's disgusting antics, disappearing afterwards to find its next victim.

Starflight never stopped...he never _needed_ to. He was set for life; fattening himself with dung, flooding himself by drinking his piss, breathing his own belches and godly farts into his lungs.

He was set forever.

His new life was exactly what the retarded dragon needed. He burped up a massive log of feces and smashed his face into it, then picked the rest of it up and smothered his face with it, sticking his tail up his ass and pooping around it.

 

His lesson...was now over.

 


End file.
